Return of a Troubled Past
by WaterbendingTurtleLover
Summary: This is the sequal to More than You Know where Biras past comes back and does more than haunts her. Now it threatens her new life and her new family.


**Well, I'm back.And As always here is my disclaimer.**

**:: jabs Mikey in the side with her elbow ::**

**M: "OWW, what'd ya do that for?"**

**:: Points to the reader ::**

**L4T: "Disclaimer."**

**M: "Oh, hey there, you know the drill,this girly doesn't own the TMNT or anything that goes with."**

**

* * *

**

**Bira sat on her bedroom floor with news article after news article strewn out before her. Even **

**after all this time, the thoughts of her family's murder haunted her. Picking up one of the articles, **

**she scanned it before placing it back down.**

**"It just doesn't add up."**

**She concluded.It had been eleven years to the day since the news of her family's death had pushed **

**her to make the biggest decision of her life but, what bothered her most was, out of all the **

**information she was able to gather, there had never been any talk of a suspect or any arrest made **

**concerning the case. On top of that, the entire case had dropped off the radar after only a year of **

**investigation. Suddenly, the sound of her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.**

**"Hello?"**

**She answered,not taking her focus off of the many scattered articles. The voice on the other end **

**made her freeze.**

**"Is this Bira?"**

**Came the voice of an old woman. She knew that voice, even after so long, it's sound reverberated **

**in her mind.**

**"...Nana?"**

**She questioned, cautiously.**

**"It's really you than?Oh thank heavens,it's wonderful to hear your voice dear."**

**The woman replied, relief spilling from her.**

**" How did you get this number Nana? How did you even know that I was still alive?"**

**She asked, wondering how in the world her only living relative had been able to find out about her **

**after so long.**

**"I really don't know dear,one day, I was sitting at home and an envelope came in the mail for me **

**without a return adress..."**

**The old woman began to explain.**

**" Well, when I opened it,there was a small note and a phone number inside."**

**She finished, Bira thought for a minute.**

**"What did the note say Nana?"**

**She asked after a minute or so. There was a short silence on the other end before the woman **

**began to speak again.**

**"Well, I think I still have it here..."**

**There was a bit of shuffling noise coming over the phone and than the woman returned.**

**" Ah, here it is, it says; " Madam, I don't know how important your grandaughter is to you but, **

**family is very important to her and she thinks of them often. I have left a number for you incase **

**you would like to get in touch with her." and that was all it said dear."**

**Bira nearly had to wipe tears from her eyes after hearing the note. There was only one person **

**who had ever known the extent of how she felt about her family.**

**_" Raph"_**

**She whispered in realization. Blinking back a few more welling tears she continued their **

**conversation.**

**" I think I have an idea of who sent it to you Nana but, we'll talk more about that later. Right now **

**I want to know how you have been."**

**"Alright dear."**

**The woman responded.**

**" I've been doing pretty well here,you know about your Uncle don't you?"**

**Bira shuffled through a few of the articles, picking one of them up and staring at it.**

**" Yes, Nana, I know about Uncle.I've been keeping as close a watch as possible on the family **

**since the incident eleven years ago."**

**She replied, sighing and setting the article back down.**

**" Oh,dear, before I forget..."**

**The woman spoke ecxitedly.**

**" That young man Regimund is still around,and he is looking for potential wife."**

**_' Great!! not even an hour on the phone and she's trying to set me up with HIM again.'_**

**Bira thought furiously.**

**"Nana, I'm already engaged to someone."**

**Bira replied,trying not to sound frustrated.**

**"Oh? is he of high..."**

**Knowing how the sentence will end, Bira cuts in.**

**" NO, Nana, he's not."**

**She says nervously, tapping her fingers on the floor.**

**" But, Bira, you know that..."**

**" Yeah, I know Nan, I know."**

**She cuts again. sighing, she goes on.**

**"I'll talk to you about it later Ok? I gotta go for now."**

**" Alright dear,I'll talk to you later than. Bye"**

**The woman responds.**

**"Bye."**

**Bira says before flipping the phone closed, automatically hanging it up. Sighing again, she hangs **

**her head for a second and closes her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. With one last sigh,she **

**picks her head back up and gets up from the floor, heading for her bedroom door. Opening it up, **

**she looks out at the living room where Mikey and Raph are sitting on the couch playing against **

**each other on Soul Calibur 3. Leaning against her doorway with her arms crossed, a smile **

**crosses her lips as she watches Raph.**

* * *

**What is it that Bira is hiding? and what was it that her grandmother was trying to say?**

**M: "OOOO, Mysterious."**

**:: whaps him on the back of the head ::**

**M: "OWW!!"**


End file.
